Celestia's Son
by Thornton16
Summary: While visiting Canterlot Twilight meets The Princesses illegitimate son, and the princess is none too happy about it.  TwilightXOC rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**This is 2****nd**** fanfic this one involving Twilight Sparkle, if you read my first one I'll hint at my first story a little, the worlds won't line up exactly though.**

It was an early Saturday morning and rain was pattering on the window in a sadish sweetish rhythm. Twilight woke up tired and alone again. She had never really thought of waking up alone it had become an enigmatic custom developed over the years from morning after morning of repeating the practice, but in recent days some hole had seemed to catch her by the heel and she started contemplating whether or not her self-imposed loneliness was the wrong decision. It wasn't that she had intended to wake up every morning alone but with her studies and duties she had simply passed up on chances to change her status. Maybe it was just jealousy, Pinkie had been so happy recently that there had to be something in it, but she was still young it wasn't like her clock was ticking away the menacing specter of being an old mare was still a very distant prospect. Comforting herself with this thought she climbed out of bed and made her way to the breakfast table where Spike was already setting out a plate of food.

"Morning Spike, you're up early."

"I couldn't sleep so I figured I might as well get up, it's a shame 'cause it's always nice to sleep in when it rains. How'd you sleep?"

"Fine," she lied.

The melancholy taping of the rain was starting to be a bother so she turned on the radio to try and tune it out.

_To lead a better life a need my love to be here…_

_Here, making each day of the year_

_Changing my life with the wave of her hand_

_Nobody can deny that there's something there._

Christ even the radio was trying to dampen her spirits.

"Spike, would you say I'm lonely?"

"Of course not you've got lots of friends I mean how many people do you really need?"

"Maybe one more wouldn't hurt."

With that she finished eating and returned to her studies. It was often tedious work piling through thousands of pages, but it always seemed worthwhile when she found herself able to perform some new or better trick, even if it was small. And as is a common occurrence when dealing with the written word she often found things that were simply wonderful to read, like that novel by Clyde Zukowski published a few days before he died last December. It was after a few hours of work that Spike spat out a small green flame and an official looking letter stamped and sealed from the desk of the princess herself. She would receive mail from the princess often enough, but this letter seemed to weigh some special significance with the way it was adorned. She opened it and a series of small sparks and a gentle trumpeting sound erupted from the page, the princess was seldom so flashy, she set the paper down on the table and began to read.

_My dearest student, I am pleased to inform you that my son Coat-of-Arms, heir to the throne, will be married on the 13__th__ day of March in the castle garden and you are welcomed as my own personal guest. Furthermore I request that you and your friends, who are also invited, arrive in Canterlot a week prior to the wedding to celebrate and assist in the preparations. As always I look forward to seeing you your teacher_

_Celestia_

"Well now even the princess is rubbing it in." Still it would be nice to visit Canterlot and maybe get her mind away from this place for a while, yes she would be there.

"Spike I need you to take down a note, let the princess know I'll make it to Canterlot a week early." That meant she would have to leave in a few days. She set own the letter and returned to her studies.

_If I leave here tomorrow, would you still remember me? _

_I must be traveling on now, cause there's too many places I must see._

"Are you listening to that old music again?"

"Yes mother, it helps me concentrate when I write, besides I'm grown man I think I can decide on whether or not I'll listen to music when I write." He didn't know who he was kidding his decisions weren't his own they seldom ever were, but that's the life of a prisoner.

"Well you need to come down, your brothers fiancée is being introduced to the royal family and he insists you be there."

"I'm not a member of the royal family."

"Whether you consider yourself a member or not your brother wants you there."

"I'll go down there for him for a little while and that's all; don't expect me to stay long, but then again you wouldn't want me to." He was maybe the most affluent and least appreciated prisoner you could find, that maybe made it all the sadder.

…_Oooooh I can't change, why don't you flyyyy free bird._

Twilight was riding the early morning train to Canterlot, the rain had yet to subside and a mist was gracefully entrenching itself on the window pane.

"I don't need a stallion I mean what was I thinking, Spike's right I've got plenty of people who care about me." But that small voice in the back of her mind kept singing quietly but persistently wouldn't it be lovely to have someone smart and sweet, we both know it would be. She did her best to ignore it.

She arrived in Canterlot half past twelve, the rain had ceased but dark clouds hung overhead promising more at any moment, a chauffeur was waiting for her with a carriage to take her the short walk to the castle grounds.

"The princess certainly didn't spare any expenses, hopefully she won't overdo it but then again she did ask for Rarities help which isn't a good sign."

When they arrived at the castle grounds Twilight was amazed at the effort being put into every detail, every corner, every archway, every blade of grass was either adorned or in pristine order.

"My favorite pupil, it's so good to see you again." Twilight turned to see the benign face of Equestria's sovereign.

"It's good to see you too princess; I hope we can take some time to catch up while I'm here."

"That would be quite nice; I'll be rather busy with wedding preparations but I'll make sure we'll have time to talk. But first let me show you your room I made sure you had a suite while staying here and your bags are already on their way up."

"Well thank you that's very kind I'm pretty tired after the train ride."

"Don't mention it, oh and there's going to be a small quiet celebration tonight if you're interested."

"I'll make sure I attend, see you then."

Some hours later she entered the ballroom where the main theatre of the Gala was held every year, like the princess had said she was expecting a relatively quiet evening casual evening, she was wearing the yellow dress Rarity had made for her birthday last year and she strolled nonchalantly in. The princess had stretched the truth somewhat, there had to be a hundred or more people in the room at least half of them drunk the music was loud and terrible and the princess was occupied at the table of the royal family with her son, who couldn't have been older than eighteen, and the soon to be princess. After five minutes and a lot of discomfort she left the party to maybe find some peace at her old sanctuary the library. It was a bit of a walk, half a mile or more but after what she had just come from it was well worth it, she opened the carved mahogany doors and was enticed by the familiar air. The ancient sent of parchment and dried ink, the musty air that was also so fresh, the beautiful sight of page upon page stacked in concerted glory, and something new, a sweet sound that was being carried through the room. Beethoven Moonlight Sonata calm and perfect caressing her ear and at a table a young unicorn had his eyes closed was alternating between swaying gently to the sound and writing. He was a dark blue unicorn with a neatly cropped black mane his cutie mark was a bird with a pen in one claw and parchment in the other, utterly lost in his work and his music.

"Hello."

He looked up quickly and set the pen down.

"Hi, I'm sorry if I was bothering you with the music I just use it to help concentrate."

"Oh I don't mind it's a beautiful piece, I enjoy listening to Beethoven when I study."

"Alright but I have to warn you it's liable to change to Lynyrd Skinner or the Rolling Stones."

"Who's that?"

"Oh boy I have some things to teach you."

"What's your name by the way?"

"Twilight Sparkle, I came to the library to get away from the noise of the party."

"You're Twilight Sparkle, I heard a lot about you." "Really?"

"Well yeah the princess is always talking about you."

"You know the princess?" "Well I certainly hope so."

"What's your name?"

"I guess you could say I don't have one, at least legally."

"How's that, I mean what do people call you?"

"Well when I was a day old my mother, she didn't exactly abandon me but sort of relinquished me to the care of Priest without a name or the knowledge of where I came from. Father O'Conner was his name, he raised me most of my life and I've always considered him to be my real father. Anyway she left me there and I was never officially given a name, to this day I still don't have one."

"But how do people talk to you?"

"Well Father O'Conner used to kind of tease me by calling me Samson, I was really small for my age, my mother started to reclaimed me gradually when I was about five and when she finally took me back at around age twelve everyone called me Cross on account of my being raised by a priest, so I just go by that."

"Well Cross it's nice to meet you, can I ask why you're in the library usually folks aren't allowed in after dark?"

"I pretty much have access to everything in the castle, and I was getting tired of Coat's party, he usually isn't interested in those kinds of things."

"You know the prince?"

"Well yeah I've known him since he was two days old." Twilight was slightly shocked by this."

"How's that you couldn't be that much older than he his maybe six seven years."

"Six years two hundred and thirty-seven days." Twilight was starting to piece it together.

"I'm his older brother, well half-brother at least."

"But how could the princess not have told anyone about you and how come your brother's the heir if you're older?"

"Well my mother doesn't like people knowing about me on account of my being the bastard son."

**Well that's how it starts, I'll try to elaborate in my next few chapters. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Explanation Time**

Twilight was too shocked to respond, she refused to believe him and fixed him for a liar, but he told his story so personally she had a hard time not believing him.

"You don't believe me do you, I understand you're only the third person I've told who didn't already know it and neither of the others believed me. I guess it's just hard to picture my mother having a secret like that which is probably why it's a secret in the first place. But you probably want an explanation huh."

"That would be nice." She couldn't believe him and maybe his convoluted story would affirm her belief.

"My father, so I'm told, was an Earth pony who I apparently resemble he was a musician a pianist who one year performed at the Gala. He stole the show and was granted an audience with the princess, they drank more than what was responsible and when she woke up in the morning he was gone." Sadly this only planted more doubt in Twilights mind.

"But if it was just a mistake, why would she go through all the trouble to hide you."

"Pride is the devil's sin; my life is proof of that. I've decided that just as every man has some cardinal virtue he's a master of every man has some cardinal vice he's a slave to, for my mother it's pride. Don't get me wrong you know as well as anyone how good she is, but it only takes one mistake to spoil a reputation an she wasn't willing to let that happen so she left me, then she repented and decided to hide me instead." She believed him she couldn't not believe him.

"I…think I believe you."

"Thank you, I'm glad someone was willing to listen to me most folks don't care to much for listening."

"I have to ask, are you angry about being abandoned and being denied."

"I'm not, there's nothing to be mad about no good will come from it, besides when my mother found out she was pregnant with me her family including her own mother told her to get rid of me one way or another resort to infanticide if she had to but just remove me from the equation, she didn't and I've always been grateful. As for being denied I can't be mad about it because I denied them all too, I don't consider myself part of the royal family I'm hardly my mother's son, the only family I have is Father O'Conner, my brother, and Luna."

"So you just don't care?"

"I wish I didn't and I almost can the only thing is I'm a prisoner I'm not allowed to leave the castle to ensure that no one finds out I exist."

"You're being forced to stay here? Well you could have a worse set up right?"

"I suppose, but you know I've never seen a starry night, never tasted real fresh air, never had a friend who wasn't a severed voice on paper or a tune on the radio, and if it wasn't for my own initiative when I was younger I never would of met anyone who wasn't part of the family or a guard, I got a hell of a beating when I got back from that one."

"If you hate it so much why don't you just ask your mother if you could leave?"

"Like I said pride is the devil's own. She threatened that if I ever left two detachments of guards would hunt me down, I still tried to leave three separate times and three separate times I spent a week in the hospital."

"I'm…I'm sorry I really am."

"It's fine I have had some good come out of my situation I wouldn't be half the writer if I weren't locked up."

"You say you're a writer? Have you had anything published?"

"Actually yes I had a book published last December under the pen name Clyde Zukowski."

"You're the author of that book, but the author died."

"On December 22 last year, that's my birthday, at the age of 52, my age in reverse, Clyde Zukowski was a seminarian who stayed with Father O'Conner and me for a year when I was six. Also I published a short satire on the idiosyncrasies of the extravagant classes when I was 19 under the pen name Holker."

"I've read that one it's a good book."

"Well thank you, I take it you're a reader"

"Yeah I pretty much read everything I can find it's just a passion of mine, I even work as a librarian."

"Well that's a good passion to have; I've learned more about how to write from reading than anything else, when you read you're really learning from the experts. Hey have you ever thought about writing a book I'm sure with all your stories you could put something really great together." She was flattered by the compliment and blushed slightly but she tried to hide it.

"Well I've never really thought about writing, but I might give it a try."

"You know if you really love to read, I could probably get you access to the entire royal library."

"I've gone through the royal library lots of times, I don't think there's anything in there I haven't read."

"I don't doubt that, but have you been through the archives, there's the original Principa written by Newton himself, the original manuscripts of Shakespeare, Aramaic bibles, Roman documents, Letters from Dante, Joyce, and Fitzgerald."

"Are you serious, I could see those?"

"Like I said I have access to anything in the castle if you're interested."

"Of course I'd die to get to read all that."

"Well then meet me outside the library doors tomorrow around 10 and I'd be happy to show them to you."

"It's a date I'll see you tomorrow." With that she bolted out the door, it wasn't until she half way back to her room that it struck her.

"Crap, why'd I call it a date."

The next morning she was there half an hour early she knew it would require some waiting but she was too excite to wait idly. This was the kind of opportunity she had dreamed of forever all because she had had the good fortune of meeting someone with poor fortune. At around five 'til Cross sauntered up to the library doors bouncing his head to some song reverberating in his skull.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting, I didn't expect you to get here early."

"Oh no I just got here but anyway can we go check out the archives now."

"absolutely"

They were given a little hassle by the librarian at the front desk when they asked for the archive key, but it didn't take long to resolve and a few minutes later Twilight was walking down a flight of decrepit stairs into a musty dimly lit room piled high with boxes.

"This is where they keep the junk the good stuff's farther down."

They walked several hundred meters an made a sharp right turn into an area with far better illumination and several well secured glass cases, Cross handed her a key that would open the various cases up and gave her royal permission to browse whatever struck her fancy. She felt like a child in a candy store everything was wonderful and awe inspiring she could spend a lifetime in this room and still not be satisfied. She walked over to the original manuscript of hamlet and gingerly opened the case and took the priceless story out. She took a quick glimpse over at Cross who had sat himself down with a pen and paper and was transferring his imagination, then she looked down at her treasure an began to read.

Several hours had passed and Twilight was no less infatuated with her surroundings, it wasn't until two librarians and a very large guard came down to inform them that it was 8 O'clock in the evening and the library would be closing that she reluctantly relinquished the books and prepared to leave.

"I don't how you spent ten hours reading down there without taking a single break, you're like a machine."

"Like I said it's a passion of mine." It was after she said that her she noticed how hungry she was having not eaten since breakfast. Maybe Cross noticed because he followed up.

"Hey if you're hungry I know a good restaurant on the south side of Canterlot run by a couple of nice old immigrants."

"I thought you weren't supposed to leave the castle grounds?"

"I never said I don't sneak off once in a while, I just can't be gone long."

"Well I guess I'll accept your offer."

A little while later they were walking though the castle grounds with the scent of coming spring in the air, he escorted her up to her room and before she left he added.

"If you'd like I can take you back to archives some other time before you leave."

"I'd love that, not tomorrow because I have to help the princess, but in a few days."

"Alright I'll see you then."

He left her and took a solitary stroll through the grounds he knew so well a little sick a little tired and with an entirely alien sense of happiness.

**Background: Cross, Zukowski, and Holker are all names from my family, I'll try to publish more tomorrow. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not really sure where I'm going with this, I've got a very loose idea that I'll try to make work.**

She slept in late the next morning, she didn't know how late but late enough for the castle to be breathing with activity when she made her way downstairs. Dozens of ponies, moving and building and planning and catering and designing, it reminded her somewhat of winter wrap-up, this would be the day her friends back home made their way there and she couldn't help but wonder if they would receive the same exceptional service. She made her way about the grounds searching for the princess and seeing if she would Cross among the chaos. Her later endeavor was a failure, but after about five minutes she located the princess standing calm among the rush issuing instructions to a group of carpenters.

"Good Morning, I'm ready to help with the preparations."

"Ah good morning to you, it'll be nice to have some extra hooves assisting. You can start by helping get the ponies in the ballroom organized and then I have some errands I need run all about the castle."

"Alright I'll get on it," she began to leave but turned around quickly "princess is Coat-of-Arms your only son?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"I'm just wondering if maybe he had a sister or a brother, I hadn't heard of."

"I don't have anything to say about that, I would prefer it if you just got to your work." She began to leave again but the princess spoke up "you haven't happened to meet a dark blue unicorn, who was probably writing while you were here have you?"

"I haven't met anyone who fits that description."

"Alright well if you do you should try to stay clear, he's very bad tempered and has been on edge recently."

"I'll watch out for him princess." That was the first time she had ever told Celestia a lie.

She carried out her tasks diligently and without enthusiasm, she was hoping this could be more of a vacation, but she had stuck was tedious busy work just as bad as what she had at home without any of the joys that were associated with it. She was on her way to supervise the seating plans and ensuring that it met the princess's requirements, it was when she was passing through a deserted hallway that she heard someone strumming a guitar and singing from one of the adjacent rooms. She didn't recognize the song and didn't know who would be playing guitar when there was so much work to do. When she looked in she saw a bad tempered apparently on edge blue unicorn sitting and playing a song that went something like this.

_As soon as you're born they make you feel small  
>By giving you no time instead of it all<br>Till the pain is so big you feel nothing at all  
>A working class hero is something to be<br>_He sounded so bitter like he was internalizing every word_  
><em> 

_They hurt you at home and they hit you at school  
>They hate you if you're clever and they despise a fool<br>Till you're so fucking crazy you can't follow their rules  
>A working class hero is something to be<br>_

She remembered him saying he wasn't angry, it didn't sound like that._  
><em> 

_When they've tortured and scared you for twenty-odd years  
>Then they expect you to pick a career<br>When you can't really function you're so full of fear  
>A working class hero is something to be<em>

She walked in but stayed quiet, he didn't notice her standing there.

_Keep you doped with religion and sex and TV  
>And you think you're so clever and classless and free<br>But you're still fucking peasants as far as I can see  
>A working class hero is something to be<em>

"Are you okay?" he stopped playing

"S…Sorry I was just playing to try and clear my head I didn't mean to distract you."

"I thought you said you weren't angry."

"I'm not."

"It sure doesn't sound like it."

"I'm sorry it's just that," he paused for a considerable amount of time "It's pretty much been decided that I'm going to die without ever having lived because of who my father was and who my mother is. My brother, I love him everyone does, but even though he's practically a child I already going to have a great life, the kind of life I could have had if my mother hadn't been struck with a guilty conscience. I forgive her for leaving me I forgive her for pretending I didn't exist but I'll never forgive her for that day when I was twelve when she came up to our door and took me away from the father and from life because she thought I deserved better and thought I ought to be surrounded by the same loving family that encouraged her to kill me, Now my life is just fake and grossly sheltered. I mean Father O'Conner died about four years ago and I didn't hear about until months later so I couldn't attend the funeral, I was never even allowed to even visit his grave to say good bye and pay my respects because he was buried in his home town and he was my real family. My brothers getting married in a few days and until the other night I had never even really met a mare my own goddam age. When I write I put my thoughts on paper, but I want to be able to put life on paper and I don't have any life to put down." He realized how long he had been talking. "I'm sorry I haven't snapped liked that for a while."

"It's okay, I don't really understand what you feel but you have my sympathy." In a way she did understand, but all her years spent in solitude were self- imposed, she only regretted them after she had made friends

"I can play something happier if you'd like."

"That actually sounds nice." He struck a couple chords and began to sing something she knew.

_I have climbed highest mountains _

_I have run through the fields _

_Only to be with you, only to be with you_

_I have run I have crawled I have scaled these city walls_

_Only to be with you_

_But I still haven't found what I'm looking for._

He was a little surprised when she joined in on the next verse but she sang well and it was nice actually playing with someone. The song ended and he asked.

"Shoot, didn't you have to be somewhere."

"It wasn't important, and it can wait either way." She made a request and they started singing.

**There's Chapter 3, Working class hero by John Lennon, and the other song was by U2, I was listening to both when I was writing this and I figured they'd fit pretty well. I'll try to be a little more clever next time and maybe have an idea before I start writing.**__


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I don't have an idea so I'm pretty much as in the dark about this story as you are. If you didn't read my first story I drop a lot of songs in my chapters usually when I can't think of what to say.**

_To lead a better life a need my love to be here…_

_Here, making each day of the year_

_Changing my life with the wave of her hand_

_Nobody can deny that there's something there._

Twilight laughed when he started playing that song.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing it's just, that song sounds so much different than the last time I heard it."

"Well yeah it's a great song; you're probably not use to it sounding so lousy."

"No this is just the first time I've actually liked that song." They both laughed a little.

"It's getting late they're probably wondering where you are."

"Yeah I'd better get going, but I enjoyed singing with you."

"You know if you have time tomorrow the library is temporarily holding the only surviving copy of _Ulysses_ printed prior to its censorship being lifted."

"Well, I kind of shirked my responsibility today, and my friends arrived here earlier so I don't know if I can." But she had the chance to head back to the archives which was an opportunity with a limited life span and, though she wouldn't tell him, she enjoyed Cross's company so it was a very hard offer to refuse.

"But maybe by the afternoon I'll be free, so why don't I meet you there at 4:00."

"Well that sounds good I'll see you then." She walked off and he went back to his guitar.

The sun was dipping low into the horizon and the activity had faded to a low murmur, Twilight made her way towards the west end of the grounds where her room was planning to make an early evening of it. But as she turned the corner a familiar voice caught her from behind.

"There you are Twilight; we've been looking for you all afternoon." It was Rainbow Dash.

"C'mon Pinkie set up a party for our arrival, I honestly thought she'd have run out of new reasons to throw parties by now but I should have known better."

Twilight wasn't in the mood to attend another party, but it would come off as rude to say no so she reluctantly changed course. It was a better scene than the night before, of course that was probably due to Pinkie Pie's influence, and her friends were there which made it tolerable. Rainbow Dash had left and finding herself alone she searched out Pinkie who had the unique ability to amplify the joy in a melancholy situation. She was bouncing alone on a makeshift dance floor that was hosting around thirty people.

"Hey Pinkie Pie, the wedding not for two more days but I guess you couldn't wait to have a celebration."

"Yeah, I was just so excited about getting here and about how great everything looks and I just happened to have my party cannon with me so I decided why wait."

"Hey where's Fitz by the way?"

"He felt sick so he just went up to the room." He was probably trying to get out of the party but Twilight understood she sort of wanted to do the same thing.

She was about to feign a headache or stomach cramp when someone caught her eye, Cross was standing across the room. He was dressed well and for the first time she noticed he was very good looking, he was just standing alone at the far end of the party observantly looking in so she decided to walk over to him.

"Hey Cross."

"Oh, hi Twilight nice to see you again."

"What are you doing here, I didn't expect to see you?"

"Honestly I'm here cause fuck the guard who told me not to come."

"Well I suppose that's one reason for showing if not the most orthodox."

"Do you want to dance?"

"I'm not really a dancer."

"Neither am I." She took his hoof and proceeded to the dance floor where they matched there steps to the light music as well as they could. She was relieved when the next song was slower and she could stay in step, but despite the difficulty they both had with coordination. They had an awkwardly fun time, and after a while she felt tired after a while and put her head on his shoulder still swaying to and fro to the melody.

Luna had long since completed her nightly duty and a brilliant moon hung in the sky close enough to reach out and touch. The party had long since died and Twilights hope for an early placid evening had been shattered, but she didn't mind. A song or two before the music ended when only Pinkie Pie and a handful of others were still present they decided to walk.

"It's cold out tonight, but it sure is worth it to see that moon Princess Luna brought up."

"I think that might be why she's one of the only people I've ever felt close to, something about the moon strikes me right I always write the best when I look up at night. Maybe it's corny but now a days everything bound to be a little clichéd.

"It's not corny if it's what inspires you."

"It doesn't inspire beautiful or not it couldn't."

"Why not?" They had made their way to a bench under a tree and were basking in the moonlight.

"Because the only thing that's really inspiring is people, people are really the only reason to do anything the only thing worth putting any thought into." It was sort of strange that someone who had had so little contact with people thought so highly of them, maybe he was more optimistic than he let on.

"Hey can I ask why you always end your books happily, I mean most of the good authors don't"

"I don't really consider myself one of the good ones, I think it's better to leave sad writing to the ones who know had to write sad. I guess if you really want an explanation it because I don't believe that old tenant that sad stuff if somehow so much deeper than happy things like I said the only thing important is people and what makes people important is all the joy and good things they experience in life, that means a whole lot more than a death or a tragedy. Life is worth more than death and when you write about life it tends to end up happy. Maybe is just so I can imagine something happy away from here."

Twilight did love his books, there was something very passionate and honest about that struck her the right way. His books were something beautiful and he was beautiful because he had put all of himself into words. He meant it when he said he didn't have enough life to put into his work but it had life anyway because rather than put his excess passion in he had put all of himself. She loved his books but now that she had met him she realized that she didn't love the books she loved him and that when she read his work it was nothing but an extension of himself that she had fallen in love with. She was in love with him before she had met that night at the library but she had yet to realize that this was the person she loved or that she loved him at all but she knew now.

"Hey Twilight are you alright you seem a little distant."

"Yes I'm more than alright." She spoke with a very serene voice. "You said you've never seen a starry night before."

"Not one in my recollection."

"Well I'll have to change that, but I might need some help so take my hoof." He took her hoof and in a flash of light they were sitting on a hillside looking up at a crystal clear sky miles away from anyone.

"This…this is incredible those are all the constellations and stories I heard about from the Father O'Conner but I never thought I'd be able to see something like that."

"I'm glad you like it, don't think Princess Luna's job just involves the moon." She smiled at him and leaned in close.

Neither of them knew who the instigator was but they kissed under a starry sky far removed from the world; the moon looked down benevolently and the still quiet was like a warm blanket on a cold night. When they broke away they were surrounded by a blue and purple aura and were back in Twilight's room in Canterlot and Twilight wouldn't have to wake up alone anymore.

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while I've been really busy in a good way. Now I have a week to enjoy a California spring break and plenty of time to write.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I actually have less of an idea for this chapter than I did for the last one, but anyways here you are.**

Cross was lying with his face down in the pillow occasionally making lethargic sounds. Twilight was rubbing his back and thinking to herself quietly; this might have been a mistake if anyone found out there was going to be serious repercussions.

"Hey Cross…hey are you awake?" He raised his head and opened a groggy blue eye.

"Sort of, what's up?"

"Are we going to be in trouble over this?"

"Probably, at least I will be. It doesn't matter anyhow."

"Well if we messed up how doesn't it matter." He turned around and sat up and very seriously he said

"Listen Twilight I didn't mess up and I don't think you did either. I love you meeting you was the best thing that's happen to me since, well ever, and I'll be damned if anyone has a problem with that."

"I love you too and you're right I don't care if we get flak."

"It's good to know we're on the same page." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in for a kiss and a few minutes later they were both asleep.

Twilight woke up first the next morning and quietly made her way out of the bed and into the adjacent bathroom when she came back Cross was sitting up and stretching his arms out wide.

"Good Morning Twilight."

"Morning Cross"

"Has anyone ever told you your mane looks nice like that?" It was untidy and knotted but whether it was just flattery or not she appreciated the compliment.

"Do you have to help with your brother's wedding preparations today?"

"I was given the job of not being seen same as most days of my life, but I do have a date this afternoon that I have to be ready for." Twilight played along.

"Really who's the girl?"

"Oh, just this egghead unicorn I met a few days ago we're going to the library of all places."

"Well that doesn't sound too bad."

"She's nice to look at so that makes it worthwhile." Twilight smiled and went over and kissed him.

"I'd better head out before anyone's around to see me leave, so I'll see you this afternoon."

"I'll see you then." Once he left she walked over to the mirror looked at her reflection and smiled.

"…_Just one more friend wouldn't hurt."_ It certainly didn't.

Twilight spent the entirety of the day away from the world; she was in somewhat of a daze and only present in the physical sense. Her mind was wandering elsewhere and while her hands were occupied with work her mind was occupied with clashing feelings of joy and concern. It was less that they were clashing but rather a wave of concern would begin to swell that would be quieted when she thought of the joy meeting Cross had brought her. She knew the consequences didn't matter, but that didn't prevent them from running over in head once in a while.

By midday she had essentially quit working and ducked away so no one would notice her leave. She walked around whistling and hoping she'd run into Cross again, she did seem to make a habit of it, she checked the library, the music studio, anywhere she might expect to find him. Once she thought she heard a typewriter but it turned out to be a false alarm. Eventually she did find him and was slightly surprised to see him running around a track, unicorns are rarely known for being athletes, but he was moving along quickly and only stopped when he caught sight of her.

"Howdy Twilight, what are you doing down here?"

"I was just going for a stroll and happened to come this way. I didn't take you for a runner."

"Yeah it helps me think more clearly, or it helps me not think at all." She smiled and walked towards him until she got a good whiff.

"How about you wash up and we head over to library."

"Can't wait to get to the archives can you?" She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his wet cheek.

Someone was passing by that they didn't see, a guard or a court official or someone, it didn't matter who they were because they knew the princess and they knew Cross and they knew Twilight and in a matter of minutes Celestia was aware of the situation.

They had spent a considerable amount of time at the library again and were leaving late under the light of the moon, the air had warmed in advent of the coming spring but dark clouds had moved in penetrating the crystal clear night it gave the world a look of white and gray like something out of an old movie. Maybe a hundred yards from the library doors they ran into princess Celestia standing firm with all signs of severity written on her face and they stopped dead still in their tracks.

"P…princess" Twilight managed to mumble out "Wh…what are you doing here."

"A little birdie informed me that I might find you both here. I recall instructing you to stay away from him."

"I'm sorr… no I can't say I'm sorry because I'm not. I love your son whether you approve or not and I'm not going to apologize for it." The princess's demeanor appeared to lighten but she remained stern.

"I'm not angry at either of you, I understand what it's like to fall in love and in truth I probably ought to be the one who apologizes, but even if that's so I can't let this continue so I'll let you say your goodbyes and then there is a train ready to take you back to Ponyville." Cross who thus far had been silent responded.

"What if I refuse to say goodbye."

"I'm sorry but this is goodbye one way or another, I'm trying to make it as easy as I can." She continued. "Cross you are my son and whether you believe it or not I do love you and wants what's best for you. I know sometimes it isn't easy and you feel cheated, but for the good of your family things need to be this way."

"I don't have a family." He turned to Twilight who had tears running down her cheeks that were silhouetted against the light of moon and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her while she cried. And when he pulled back he whispered something in her ear.

"I love you Twilight and don't worry I won't let this be goodbye I promise." She whispered back

"You better keep your promise." She rested her head on his shoulder for a second then stepped back.

She looked him long and hard in the eye and turned around and started walking towards the train station.

**There's my sad chapter. I think I finally have an idea of where this is going and I'll write more tomorrow. Once again please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Things get a little bit crazy.**

The sun was shining very bright the next day and a general mood of revelry pervaded the air as everyone in Equestria felt some kind of excitement over the marriage of the prince. It would be safe to say the jovial feelings were universal among the citizens. There was however two ponies who were not taking part in any of the celebrations. Five mares in attendance at the wedding couldn't seem to locate their friend who had been distant since their arrival, and the prince was himself disappointed that his brother wasn't in attendance.

Twilight sat on a solitary train looking out the window completely lost in thought.

"He promised it wouldn't be goodbye, I have to trust that he meant it. But can I just waste my life waiting around for him to show up, I mean how is he actually going to find me again. Maybe if I wait for a little while a year maybe and if nothing happens so be it I'll just forget. But am I going to be able to? No I'll see him again somehow."

The train continued to march onward.

The wedding had finished and now celebrations were rocking every corner of the castle, except for one. Cross was sitting alone on the roof of the library which gave him a good view of the celebrations in the grounds, he had spent the day planning of some way to get out without being followed. If he simply left they'd find out he was gone eventually and it was obvious where he'd go, so to that point he didn't know what he was going to do. He had tried writing but found after a few minutes that he had just written Fuck repeatedly in large print, and he could find anything in the annals of Mozart or Clapton that properly reflected his feelings. There was one solution he had thought of and it appeared more and more attractive as each minute passed. He picked up the knife sitting next to him and promptly raised it to his own throat held it there for a second and set it down again.

"I'm a fucking coward I couldn't go through with it. I guess if I did I'd be breaking my promise anyways. God, if I could just make them think I died." A light bulb flashed on.

He had been working on a spell that would create a perfect decoy of himself that he could use to sneak out of the castle more frequently, it was tricky and took a lot of effort but if he got it right he might be able to die after all. He cleared his mind and concentrated very hard a blue aura surrounded him and there was a brilliant flash of light. He shook his head a couple of times and waited for his vision to clear and once he did he saw himself it had worked. Quickly he walked behind the decoy and cut its throat being careful to make sure it looked like suicide, he then put the knife in the decoys hand and stepped back to examine the scene. It wasn't perfect and if his mother took a close enough look she would be able to tell it was a fake but hopefully she'd be surprised enough not to look closely. With that he teleported down to the train station and bought a one way ticket to Ponyville.

A guest to the party was the first one to find the body, she screamed and promptly alerted a guard who recognized him. It wasn't easy to keep the guest's in the dark but the princess learned about the situation. She and her sister arrived to find they had covered up the body and were proceeding to take it down to the morgue, she had ordered that his brother not hear anything about it until later, they were fooled by the apparently real blood and apparently real body and as far as anyone was concerned Cross was dead.

Celestia was in shock from the occurrence so it was her sister who wrote a letter to Twilight.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I regret to inform that my nephew your friend Cross died by his own hand on the night of his brother's wedding, His immediate family including myself his brother an especially his mother are very distraught over his death, but if there is anything we can do for you please ask. There will a funeral for him in a week if you care to attend._

_ Your Friend Princess Luna_

Twilight read the letter twice before crumpling it up and throwing it into the fireplace, she needed to sit down to steady herself and once she did she broke out in tears.

"Hey Twilight are you alright?"

"I just need to be alone right now Spike."

While she cried a train pulled into the station.

"Can you direct me to the home of miss Twilight Sparkle?"

"Yeah walk that way for about two blocks than make a right hand turn and go another half-mile or so she lives in the big tree house you can't miss it."

"Thank you." He followed the direction and found the front door to an enormous tree, he knocked once or twice and a purple and green dragon with a very concerned look on his face opened the door.

"Hello is this the home of Twilight of Sparkle?"

"Yeah, but I don't think this is the best time to talk to her she just got some bad news from Canterlot."

"Trust me, she'll want to see me."

"If you say so." He disappeared for a minute and Twilight came to the door, it was clear that she had been crying and when she saw him she froze up.

She was being swarmed with feelings of blinding anger and overwhelming joy, not knowing what to express she expressed both. She slapped him hard across the face then hugged him tightly.

"I guess I probably deserved that, I was hoping to get here before you caught word of my escape plan."

"I'm so happy to see you, but how did you fake your death?"

"A decoy spell I've been practicing to sneak out of the castle with, I conjured one up and used it as a surrogate."

"You were really able to fool your mother with it?"

"Probably not under normal circumstances, but she was worn out from the wedding and dealing with us so I had a good opportunity."

"So this means everyone thinks you're dead, you won't have to worry about being followed."

"Nope and since no one really knows I exist I don't have to worry about being identified, I'm finally in the clear, finally free for the first time in my life." They kissed in a toast of their new found freedoms and he bent over and whispered in her ear.

"It's over we don't have to worry anymore."

**This isn't the end of the story I've probably got two more chapters to write at least. I'm still looking for reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I'm back to only having a loose idea so I'll see what happens**

Spike woke up grumpy the next morning and made sure his feelings were known at the breakfast table.

"Twilight how long is your coltfriend going to stay here, it's been three days already?"

"Just until he can find a job and his own place to stay."

"Where did you meet him anyway, you go to Canterlot depressed come back more depressed than a day later some guy I have never met shows up who you apparently are in a relationship with and your mood changes entirely."

"It's kind of a long story Spike and I can't really go into it." Cross walked into the room clean and pressed with an abnormal amount of energy for the early morning.

"Good morning Twilight." He gave her a kiss and Spike made a disgusted noise.

"Good morning to you too Spike."

"Say Cross, you haven't happened to find a job yet have you?"

"Spike don't be rude."

"It's alright I don't mean to encroach."

"Have you had any luck finding a job?"

"Not really, as a novelist I am inherently lazy and it's not really pressing I've got a fortune in the bank from my first couple of books." Spike was suddenly intrigued.

"Wait did you say a fortune, how much is a fortune exactly?"

"Spike, it's not polite to ask something like that."

"Let's just say my first two books were successful and that there's enough for me retire." This time Twilight spoke up.

"Are you serious, because if you are you might as well just help me around the library and keep working on your books."

"Now that's a career I could really get into, which just leaves me with finding a place to live."

"If you're going to work here you might as well just live here, I certainly won't mind having you around."

"That sounds like a one hell of a good setup, so long as I won't be imposing."

"Are you really concerned about bothering me?" he laughed a little

"I guess I'll go unpack my bags." While he walked away he started singing to himself.

_It's getting better all the time  
>I used to get mad at my school<br>The teachers who taught me weren't cool  
>You're holding me down, turning me round<br>Filling me up with your rules.  
>I've got to admit it's getting better<br>A little better all the time  
>I have to admit it's getting better<br>It's getting better since you've been mine.  
>Me used to be a angry young man<br>Me hiding me head in the sand  
>You gave me the word<br>I finally heard  
>I'm doing the best that I can.<br>I've got to admit it's getting better_

At this point Spike had realized his subtle opposition hadn't had an effect so he made a point of having his frustrations known.

"Are we really going to have this guy live with us?"

"Spike are you jealous for my attention? Cause if so it's cute?"

He was quick to deny it but Twilight knew better, Spike would warm up to Cross eventually.

About two months passed and the world began to calm down again. Cross had moved in with Twilight permanently and was close to finishing his next book, the princess was in the later stages of grieving and the only one who still felt affected was the prince Cross's brother. Twilight's letters had become infrequent which didn't come as a surprise. A couple of weeks later Cross's book was published.

"Jeez I really messed this one up, this is probably my worst book."

"You are a good writer I'm sure it was a fine book."

"Nah, I was too happy when I wrote it. The worst thing that can happen to an artist is for them to become happy there's a direct correlation between misery and brilliance."

"You can be really cynical sometimes." He started laughing

"I'm only cynical around people I like, you know that." Immediately after he said that he became very severe.

"There something I think I ought to tell you."

"What's wrong?"

"My conscious has been killing me since I ran off and..."

"You feel bad about it?"

"For the most part no, but my 18 year old kid brother learned that I killed myself on his wedding night and that's been eating at me. What I'm trying to say is that I might have messed up."

"What did you do?" she was suddenly very concerned.

"When my brother was younger he couldn't pronounce Cross so he used to call me Cos and I named the author of my last book Cos O'Conner so if he reads it he'll know I'm still alive."

"Would your mother realize it was you?"

"I don't know, but if my brother does there's a chance he would tell her."

"Well that's just perfect, you finally get out and now you're going to get thrown right back in. I mean do we just have to wait and see if the princess comes knocking on the door."

"It's going to be alright Coat's not very smart, I'm not entirely sure he even knows how to read, so we just have to keep a look out for a little while and this will all blow over quickly."

"I hope you're right."

"Have I ever steered you wrong before?"

Coat-of-arms and the new princess were walking down the streets of Canterlot and happened to pass by a book store.

"Would you look at that, that authors named Cos. That's kind of like what I used to call my brother, and his last name's O'Conner that's the last name of that priest who raised him when he was young."

"Coat didn't you say your brother was an author?"

"Yeah but he died remember we had a funeral and everything."

"You know what I think I'm going to buy that book."

_That's very strange I'm sure it's just coincidence but still, I'll see if this guy writes at all like Cross used too._

She read and found a very blatant similarity between O'Conner and Cross they were the same person she was sure of it, needless to say she was sharper than her husband, the question was should she let the princess know.

"Coat if you knew your brother was alive would you tell your mother?"

"Why are you still thinking about that, and of course I would tell her."

"But that would mean he faked his death to get out of here and that he doesn't want to be here."

"Well it doesn't matter he is dead and he's not coming back."

"No Coat your brother's not dead I'm sure of it."

"But that doesn't make sense there was a body and everything."

"If your brother was good with magic he easily could have whipped up some kind of decoy spell I mean did anyone check the body that closely?"

"Well what's your proof?"

"First the book was written by Cos O'Conner, no one is named Cos but that's the kind of name your brother uses for his pen names. Second the style and structure of this book is almost identical to that of your brothers other books. And third the protagonist is a unicorn who spent his life secluded from the world; it's a border line autobiography."

"Are you really telling me that my brother is actually alive?"

"Yes your brothers alive and he used this book to tell you so."

"Well that's great! I have to tell my mother and Luna."

"No you can't do that he's trying to get away." But he was already gone.

"I'm afraid I might have just ruined a young man's life."

Twilight and Cross received another letter from Luna bearing news almost as bad as the first one.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle and Cross_ (Both of their names, this was very bad)

_I am sending you a warning, my sister has learned that Cross is alive and she knows he is with you in Ponyville. You will have maybe an hour after this letter arrives to leave before she arrives. I wish you the best of luck and my deepest sympathies neither of you should have to go through this._

_ Your friend Princess Luna_

"Well that's it then, we either run away or break away and I don't think I can do either." Cross sat silently for a minute than spoke up.

"We are not going to do either, I've spent my whole life being the world's bitch and I have never done anything about it I've just hid or run away. Well I'm finally happy and don't care who it is no one is ruining that. I'm going to do what I should have done forever I'm going to stand up and take back my life because it's my life and no one has the right to take it. It took 25 years but I finally have a life worth fighting for and I'm going to fight for it." Twilight walked up next to him and took his hand.

"We've got a life worth fighting for."

Hand in hand they walked out the front door to stand up for what they had.

**While I was writing this I was listening to Sgt. Peppers and Dark Side of the Moon so my minds in a really off place right now. I hope you liked the chapter and that my convoluted plot makes a little sense. I've got my first track meet tomorrow so no new chapter but I'll right more this weekend. Once more Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't know if this is my last chapter or not.**

"So what exactly do you plan to do?"

"Well I'm not entirely sure, I guess I just plan to not leave beyond that I don't know."

"I don't think you can just say you're not leaving and expect them to just turn around and leave."

"You worry too much, I mean are they going to drag me back by the tail."

"They might, and I think you worry too little." Strangely enough he laughed.

"I'm too lazy to worry" This time Twilight giggled.

"I guess that's a good way to be, it reminds me a little of Pinkie Pie."

They were silent for a minute or two as if they had decided to make this their farewell address. Maybe it was because it sounded something like a farewell address that Cross spoke up.

"You know if I had a normal life I probably would never have met you. So I guess everything sort of happened for the best; the strangest situations always seem to end up for the best."

"No, we would have ended up together anyway. I don't know exactly how but we would have."

"You said you didn't believe in any of that written in the stars crap."

"I don't but I'm still sure, I just kind of know. Honestly I think I just have hard time imagining not knowing you. And didn't you say you'd never forgive your mother for taking you away from a normal life."

"I did, but there's no reason for me to be angry if it is ending today."

"I love you"

"I love you too"

_To lead a better life a need my love to be here…_

_Here, making each day of the year_

_Changing my life with the wave of her hand_

_Nobody can deny that there's something there_

_I need her everywhere_

_And when she's beside me I know I need never fear_

_But to love her is to need her everywhere_

_Knowing that love is to share…_

A Chariot was rounding the bend, they both knew who was in it but they kept on singing. It drove up on front of them and stopped abruptly kicking up a large amount of dust and the singing stopped. The princess stepped out her face was wrought with indifference which was more intimidating than anger would have been.

"So here you are."

"Here I am."

"Do you have anything to say to me?"

"I have no regrets other than not doing it sooner and I'm not going to leave."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

"Do you know how you've affected your family how hurt everyone is?"

"I can imagine most of the folks at the castle are relieved and as for my family it's right here." He wrapped his arm tighter around Twilight's shoulder.

"And you my faithful student what do you have to say."

"The only thing I have to say that I didn't say that night is that I'm not just going to stand by this time. I'm not going to let you separate us."

"I suppose there's nothing left to say then." And with that she turned around entered her chariot and left without another word, it was at this time that Cross noticed she had come alone there weren't any guards. They waited for several minutes expecting hell to rain from the sky, but the world was still save a warm breeze. Then it was over finally, in one brief exchange all the years of his life had been swept away and a promising new world stood in front of him in front of them both.

Several days later a letter reached Twilight's door, it was from the princess.

_My dearest student,_

_This is both my letter of apology and blessing. I have always believed in freedom and it was my own pride that caused me to turn my back on this an in the process harm two people I should care about the most. I therefore relinquish my son Cross I won't bother either of you again. I meant it when I said I wanted what was best for him, I came to your home that day to see for myself how strongly you two love one another and I was not disappointed. It was then that I realized what was best for the both of you was to be together and it is not my place to interfere. I do not have long as you will understand sooner than later and I knew that I had to right this wrong. I conclude with my deepest apologies and my love you both_

_ Sincerely, your teacher_

Twilight showed Cross the letter and he went silent for a minute. Then he hugged Twilight tightly and they both laughed to the point of tears.

It's been awhile since then, not too long of course just long enough for it to not be fresh anymore. I heard a rumor that Cross bought her one hell of a ring for her but hasn't quite had the guts to give it to her yet. I heard another rumor that there's going to be a new unicorn in ponyville before too long. I can't really say if either of those are true maybe both or maybe neither it doesn't matter really. It doesn't matter because one thing that is the truth is that they're in it for the long hall they've got something really special that most folks can only imagine it's comforting to know love like that exists somewhere out there. It's the kind of thing most folks only see on paper or in movies but once in a while something really good comes around and you know it's going to end well no matter what happens. Alright so maybe that stuff only does exist in fairy tales but there isn't any reason it has to you just need to know where to look.

**That's the end of that one. I'm sorry it's a brief conclusion but I was having a hard time thinking of any conclusion at all and this was the best I could do. I hope you enjoyed it and if you like my work I had another kind of crazy idea about an hour before I wrote this that goes back to my original OC and Pinkie Pie. Until next time.**


End file.
